Someone Should Have Asked about it Already
by Mu-Sensei
Summary: Shirou ask Saber about how she could be who she really is, and she answer his doubts... set before the final fight with Berserker, and that fateful night.


Do you think I own Fate / Stay Night? Read that and think again...

**Someone should have asked about it already!**

They layed down together, panting, sweating, and ... erm 'leaking' from 'places'.

Then Shirou opened his mouth... "So you're Arturia Pendragon, really?" there was a thing, an undertone of disbelief in his voice.

Saber tried, hard, to level him with a glare, that would have been more effective, where she not currently naked, and panting from their... activities, "You don't really believe me, do you?"

"Well you're a girl..."started Shirou, just to be cut for a punch in the back of his head from Rin.

"You...idiotic, machist, chauvinistic pig!"

"That's not what I meant!" exclaimed Shirou. "It's just that the king Arthur from the legend was, well... a king, I mean, a men... and she a little girl... I'm just confused that's all!"

"..."Saber leveled him with a flat stare, "Say your doubts then master, and as your servant I will do my best to answer to them" she said in a monotone.

"Saber, er, Arturia, it's not like that, it's just surprising, I mean, you're a girl, and"

Tohsaka just snorted "And took you to sleep with her to notice that! What an idiot!", she huffed, then added in her most innocent, teasing voice: "Do you want to check my gender too Shirou-san!"

Shirou turn his head, stare at Rin over his shoulders, shake his head while rolling his eyes, and turn to Saber. "No, it's not that, I mean, hum what I mean is that... Look, I knew that before, it's just that I have been dreaming of her past, and well... she looks exactly like when I summoned her, and no one seen to notice that!"

"Very articulated", mutters Rin.

"Yes, is true that you dream of my past, Shirou, but you can't see me through my own eyes, your mind just make you see me there, the same way you see when think of me"

"Never thought of that. Wait! Does that mean I will see you naked on my dreams from now on?"

Saber blushed, "I sincerely hope not, you have distractions enough in your mind already"

Rin giggles and adds "oh but he will see you naked in his dreams, even if not THAT one's"

"OK, What about Merlin, was he THAT young? And what about Morgana, why don't I see her"

"Yes, what does have to do with the subject, and what did you expected Merlin to look like? And what my sister have to do with anything?" It was Saber turn to question.

"I thought that Merlin will be Old, well older at least. The way the stories portrait him, he would look a hundred and SOME years...wait, Morgana was your sister?"

"Some legends mention Morgana as a half-sister of Arthur...", Rin answered absentmindly.

"Now that you've said..." Shirou's brain gears were turning full speed now, remembering the legends of Arthur and his Knights... then he paused, and turned white: "Erm, say, Saber, uhn, do you like...girl's?"

"What the gender of a person have to do with my ability to befriend them?", came the curious response.

Rin just stared incredulously.

Shirou facepalmed, hard, and groaned, "I mean... sexually Saber".

"I would not answer that, Shirou, it have nothing to do with your doubts about my identity" came the hard stare in response.

"Well, the King Arthur's Legend mentioned that he was married to a woman named Guinevere, which, considering that you're a girl, must be impossible" he shrugged.

"No, I was, well, I AM married to Ginny, yes why?", Saber answered almost instantly.

"So you do like girls?"

Saber saw red, "SHIROU EMIYA, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THINGS! THAT IS NOT APROPRIATED, IT'S A SINFUL, PERVERTED, ABERRANT RELAT..."and then she turned white as a ghost.

"Yet, you just did it don't you" Rin interrupted, chipperlly while laying stomach down on their makeshift bed, naked, while swinging her legs in the air, "and called my name while at it too...loudly, if can say so"

Saber was red yet again, "But I didn't did that to Ginny-chan, she was my best friend, no, I never touched her, our marriage was a mere disguise, she was secretly Lancelot's lover, and I was, well, this was my first time...", the last part was almost a whisper, yet still heard in their proximity.

"Ooh, but you had have to kissed her, at least for the marriage vows right" Rin asked.

"Well we did kissed a few times in public for effect", Saber blushed a little, "but they were chaste kisses for appearance purposes only" she amended quickly.

"Was she any good, at kissing I mean... Was I better or worse than her?" Rin pressed.

"I will not answer any of that" Saber was already turning purple at that.

Rin, not yet satisfied pressed for more: "So, did you liked our... how did you put it? Sinful, perverted relationship, was it?" she smirked sarcastically.

Saber flinched, retreated to the edge of the bed (which gained her less than two inches) but after a blush and a pause answered "Y-y-e-es-s"

Shirou interrupted "So that sword you used was Excalibur right? That's why it was so powerful!"

'his mind shift gears waay too fast', though Rin, almost facepalming.

It was then that Rin just raised a hand "Shirou, you still too much energetic, let's go back to bed, try to use your mouth to... more pleasant uses, so to speak...and, ahem, mana is never too much for a servant anyway..." and pushed Shirou to Saber direction, before turning away and calling "Try not to be too much loud, and wake me up in the morning lovebirds..." she said. before just laying down there, facing the wall.

It was then that Saber got an idea for revenge, and shifting herself to be between Shirou (that was red like a tomato) and Rin, while embracing the last (for teasing effects only, obviously,) said, "not so fast milady, let's do more...sinful, perverted things, shall we? Oh! and try not to be so loud" she giggled.

Tohsaka mind went off at that. Shirou blushed, but reacted anyway. The three just snuggled together and...

THE END


End file.
